


Wedded Bliss

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Elizabeth get married? Something else must be going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bliss

The big four-poster bed was equipped with the softest feather mattress in the Governor’s mansion and crisp white sheets. Elizabeth was laid out on the bed in a pristine, virginal white nightgown made of the finest imported lace available in Port Royal. Her hair was spread out in a halo around her head and she was positive that she was the most beautiful she had ever been. If that was the case though, why was her husband of only a few hours looking out the window at the sea?

“William, come to bed, my love,” Liz said, trying to make her voice sound seductive.

Will sighed to himself before turning around. He couldn't believe how much Liz had changed during their engagement. It was like she'd decided her 'fun' was over and it was time to settle down and be a proper lady. A right boring lady who couldn't be bothered to worry about more then how she looked.

“William, I’ve been patient enough!” Elizabeth snapped. “You act as if you do not wish to bed me!”

"I'll bed you when I'm ready," Will snapped back. If he was going to have to put up with her, he was going to make it clear who was in charge.

“William, how dare you talk to me that way!” Elizabeth hissed. “I’m your wife!”

"Exactly, you're my wife," Will said, turning back to the window. "I just want a few more minutes so wait quietly."

As Will was looking out the window a small stone fell from the roof. He shook his head and wondered if a monkey had gotten up there again. He was about ready to give into his fate and go to bed when another stone fell, this time down the chimney. He turned just into to see a huge puff of black soot come billowing out into the room. Someone covered in soot stumbled out of the large brick fireplace, staggering and coughing.

“Not my most brilliant entrance, but it’ll do…”

Will had to fight to keep from laughing out loud. He succeeded, but his face did break into a huge grin as his gaze flitted between Jack's soot covered form and the look on Liz's face when the soot cloud reached her white nightgown.

Jack went back to the fireplace and poked his sword into the chimney until his hat fell down. He picked it up with a flourish, “God, I love that hat. Now if you don’t mind me, I have the right pirately business of kidnapping to get down.”

"Oh no, you're not kidnapping me on my wedding night. You've already ruined my gown," Liz said scooting back. "Will, get rid of him!"

“Yeah, Willie, come and get rid of me!” Jack challenged.

"You're not really going to try to kidnap her are you?" Will asked. He didn't move from the window where he was watching the two of them.

“No, not really,” Jack laughed. “That would be too cliché. Captain Jack Sparrow is original! I’m here to kidnap you! Now if you would so kindly start acting aghast and affronted like…”

"You want to kidnap me?" Will asked. It really wasn't too bad when he thought about it. "I don't know if I can allow that."

“Of course I expect you to put up a fight,” Jack assured him. “But I’ll just have to woo you, so you’ll come somewhat willingly.”

"Even if you convince me, I'm sure Liz will raise the alarm," Will said. He was moving slowly towards Jack while he talked.

“Thought about that, didn’t I?” Jack beamed at Will and tapped a sack tied to his belt. “Brought rope and a gag.”

"I should probably stop you from doing that. Unless, by letting you restraining her I ensure her safety," Will said. "I guess if it will keep her safe I'll help you. It is my job to protect her after all."

Elizabeth had been watching the whole exchange in shock with her mouth hanging open until now. “William, would you kill him already! Stop acting like an idiot!”

"I can't kill him. He saved us before after all. I'm sure if I go with him quietly he'll leave everyone here alone," Will said as he positioned himself between the bed and the door.

“It’s our honeymoon!” Elizabeth cried out petulantly, stomping her fists on the bed. “This is my day! You belong to me now! Daddy said I could have you!”

"No, this is the best way to make sure everyone is protected. I'm sure Jack plans to torture and kill me or something, so you'd better get the marriage annulled tomorrow. I don't want you waiting for me forever," Will said.

“Oh… yes!” Jack quickly jumped onto Will’s line of thought a little slowly. “I’m going to do terrible, horrible things to him… absolutely dreadful. I am after all a scary, evil pirate. I’m completely ruthless.”

"See, it's for the best," Will said calmly as he watched Jack fit the gag over Liz's mouth. "I'm just going to leave quietly with him, knowing you are all safe. Maybe if I don't fight him, he'll be easier on me once we're at sea."

“Really, Willie, do hurry up,” Jack chided him. “This kidnapping deal is supposed to go swiftly.” Jack stopped and tied Elizabeth’s hands to one of the posts. “Now, Miss Swann or Mrs. Turner, whatever you want to be called, be a good girl and let us get away cleanly.”

She was shouting behind the gag but she couldn't make herself understood or make noise loud enough to be heard outside the room. From the look in her eyes though it was clear she wanted to kill them both.

Jack secured the rest of his rope to the large four-poster bed and dropped it out of the window. “It’s not the chimney, but it’ll have to do.”

Will walked silently over to the window and started climbing down. He couldn't think of anything to say to Liz that wouldn't be likely to cause more problems later. At least he hadn't gotten out of his clothes before Jack showed up.

When they dropped down to the ground, Jack took a look at him and laughed at his wedding suit. “You look like a bloody peacock, luv.”

"You kidnap a man on his wedding night and this is what you get," Will said. He looked around. "I'm disappointed. You didn't even bring any henchmen to make sure I didn't escape?"

Jack whistled and a parrot soared down from the roof of the house and landed on Jack’s shoulder. “I brought ‘im. That count?”

"You do have a boat to get us out to the Black Pearl at least right?" Will said. "And, despite my willingness to leave I'd like to know what's going on before I leave dry land."

“I have a mighty fine boat,” Jack said hauntingly. “And what exactly would you like to know?”

"I want to know why you're here and why you came to kidnap me?" Will said. He was following Jack toward the shore the whole time he was talking.

“I came here to kidnap you, that’s all. I thought that was pretty obvious,” Jack told him and pointed to a rickety rowboat.

 

“Daddy! I want him back!” Elizabeth whined and stomped her foot on the floor. “I will not be humiliated like this!”

"We don't know if he's even still alive or where he was taken," Governor Swann tried to reason. "I can put a bounty on both of them, but we can't afford to have our ships out hunting for them when we don't even know if they are still in the area.

“Then send Commodore Norrington after them, he’ll do anything for me. People are going to start talking soon.”

"They are going to talk regardless, but I'll see if he'll spend some time looking for them. Don't get your hopes up. If Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't want to be found he most likely won't be," Swann said.

“If the wedding hadn’t been so public, I could have the marriage annulled,” Elizabeth was now talking more to herself than her father. She couldn’t let the society of Port Royal know that a mere orphaned blacksmith had abandoned her. To make it even worse, Will hadn’t even deflowered her! It made sense now why he kept fighting off her advances during their engagement. He hadn’t been trying to protect her virtue, he just hadn’t been interested.

"They will understand once we explain how he used you to try to get to my money," Swann said dismissively. "Just wait for two weeks while Norrington sees what he can find. Then we'll decide what to do."

 

“Well look what ol’ Jack dragged in,” one of the crewmen shouted as Jack climbed aboard the Black Pearl. “He looks too pretty to be the new first mate!”

"Well, that answers that question, but don't you think you should have a first mate that knows how to sail?" Will said as he climbed up over the railing. "Not that I don't appreciate the rescue, but I don't know anything about sailing."

“Pish,” Jack said with a wave of his hand. “That’s a small detail. The main requirement is that you can get along with me.”

"Well, there's no problem there," Will said, then lowered his voice. "Am I replacing someone still on the crew or did you lose a crew member?"

“We had a minor disagreement,” Jack said. “I thought one way and he agreed to go another.”

Will leaned over to one of the crew he recognized from the last time he'd been on the Pearl. "You'll have to tell me the real story later," he whispered loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack scowled at the crewman and then smiled at Will. “I took the liberty of procuring a new wardrobe for you, foreseeing that you wouldn’t come aboard with much, if anything. Too bad couldn’t get you aboard naked, mind you…”

Will made a point of slowly looking Jack over from top to bottom. "I'm not sure your style is going to work on me, but I'll give it a try. Now, as your first mate, I recommend we get out of here before Liz convinces her daddy to send ships out after us."

“Now that is why he's part of my crew! He’s brilliant, my Willie,” Jack shouted out and gave Will a quick pinch on the cheek. “Set sail as fast as my Pearl will carry us!”

Will wandered around deck while they were getting underway and watched what everyone was doing. He asked a few questions when the crew didn't look too busy, trying to figure out everyone was doing. Every now and then he'd catch Jack's eye at the wheel and flash him a grin.

“We’re sure glad you’re on board now, Sir,” one of the crewmembers told him as he repaired some of the rigging.

"Why's that?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow. He'd expected grudging acceptance at best when Jack had named him first mate of over the crew that was already working for him.

“Cause now we can actually start pirating again,” the crewman answered.

"What have you been doing?" Will asked as he watched Jack saunter their way out of the corner of his eye.

“Planning on how to get you back,” the man shrugged. “We all know that now that he got the Pearl, he had to focus his obsession someplace else and that’s you, mate.”

"Don't know if I like the crew thinking I'm some passing fancy. Don't know if I like the thought of being some passing fancy," Will said. The annoyed sound from his right let him know Jack had heard.

“Passing fancy?” Jack hissed under his breath dramatically. “I think not. I think you’ve been under the sun today too long or it could have been all that fruitcake. Away with you to our cabin.”

"You going to make up for stealing me away on my wedding night?" Will said with a very visible leer as he started to walk toward the cabin. "You did interrupt me right before the one thing about that marriage that might have been vaguely interesting." He pulled his shirt off by the time he was halfway across the deck and one hand was fumbling with the button on his pants. He's been too scared to try anything like this before Jack had left before, but he was pretty sure he could get away with it now.

“Captain Jack Sparrow has to certainly be the best damn pirate alive,” the crewmember laughed as he watched Jack scramble after Will in a most undignified manner. “And maybe the best damn lover… we’ll have to ask the boy about that.”

Will was slipping off the last of his clothes as Jack walked into the room. “I'm not a passing fancy, right? And you did say I need to get in bed, right?" he asked while stretching on to top of the bed.

“And here I thought I would have to seduce you, Willie,” Jack said, shaking his head, but he was also pulling off his clothes desperately. “This is a most pleasant surprise.”

"Well, it wasn't hard to figure out that you didn't come back for me because you needed my skills as a deckhand. I'm glad this was a surprise though. I thought you would have figured it out from the way I kept staring at you before," Will said, one hand lazily going down to stroke himself.

“Yes, yes, of course, your skill as a deckhand wasn’t my premiere concern,” Jack repeated now hoping on one foot as he pulled his pants off. “And here I was thinking I wanted you around cause you own me as much as my Pearl does.”

"Hmmm, I own you do I?" Will said in a rough voice. "Sounds nice, but I had a long night. If you don't hurry up I might fall asleep."

“Fall asleep?” Jack scoffed. “You’d better not before you’ve fucked me.”

"I was going to just lay here and let you do all the work," Will said after grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him down onto the bed and into a kiss. "But I guess I have a little more energy then I thought." He rolled over and on top of Jack.

“I knew you’d be oh so butch,” Jack purred and rubbed his body against Will.

"Wanted to do this the first time I saw you," Will said. "I was still too caught up in the whole family thing though. A few months of that harpy's inane prattling will cure that though. Just make sure you don't spend two hours discussing the curtains on the cabin and I won't have any flashbacks." He was interrupting his speech with kisses.

“They are nice curtains though,” Jack noted between kisses. “Got them from a Turkish trader. Got the most lovely silk shirt to…”

"If you don't stop talking about curtains I'm going to sleep," Will said, stilling his movement.

“Shut me up then, luv,” Jack challenged. “I’ve been told my braids make good handles…”

"Which might be useful if you were blowing me right now, but I'm going to fuck you. Now, where do you keep the oil?"

“Under the pillow,” Jack said breathlessly.

"You were all ready weren't you, Jack?" Will asked as pulled the bottle out. He reared back and started coating his fingers with the oil. "Much, much better then what I thought I'd be doing tonight."

“That’s who you’d be doing tonight,” Jack correctly, watching Will’s fingers intensely. “And that oil is always there.”

"Make a habit of kidnapping men?" Will asked as he started to lube and stretch Jack.

“N-No,” Jack hissed and tried to fuck himself on the Will’s fingers. “Just a habit of doing this.”

"So is that why the crew is happy I'm here? No more getting called into the Captain's cabin at night now that I'm here to take their place right?" Will asked.

Jack looked at him and then cocked his head to the side. “Not that big of a slut and definitely not with this crew, luv. Just talking about the fact that I do this to myself all the time.”

"Oh, well, that's better then having to go around and explain to everyone that you're off limits." Will pulled his fingers out and coated his cock. "You are off limits now right?" he asked as he slowly pushed into Jack.

Jack head was thrashing on the pillow. He really couldn’t think about anything other than the cock slipping into him right now. “You have a beautiful cock, I knew you would. Harder!”

"And I knew you'd be loud," Will grunted as he complied with the request. "Gonna make sure the whole crew can hear you though. They need to know you're taken care of right."

“Gonna loose all respect,” Jack moaned, but spread his legs wider.

"You won't lose respect, but I'm gonna get some." Will managed to say between gasps. He reached down with one hand and started stroking Jack in time to his thrusts.

Jack screamed loudly and was soon followed by loud claps and encouraging whoops from the deck above. “Shut up!” Jack yelled out. “Trying to concentrate here!”

During Jack's screams they had both cum and Will collapsed on top of Jack. "Got something to clean us up with?" he asked after kissing him into silence. "We need to get clean and sleep. Lots of sleep."

Jack groped on the floor and pulled up Will’s shirt from the floor. “Here, use this hideous thing. We can throw it overboard in the morning.”

"Sure, it's not like I picked it out to start with," Will said while Jack cleaned them both up. "Sleep now, goodnight."

“Night, luv,” Jack echoed back and kissed Will before he gave into the pull of the darkness.

 

“Jack, I can’t wear any of this,” Will protested as he looked over the clothes Jack had picked out for him. It was far less flamboyant than the clothes Jack was wearing, especially since he now had access to money to buy exactly what he wanted, but all of the things Jack had picked out were either too tight or too bold for his tastes.

"You don't want to wear it? I dunno, Willie. I like the idea of you naked all the time, but does the crew need to see that?" Jack asked as he held up another pair of skin tight pants and an open front shirt for Will to look at. "And what about when we board another ship? I don't want all those people seeing you naked too."

It was so hard to tell when Jack was being serious or deliberately misunderstanding him. “Why did you have to make it so tight?” Will grumbled and grabbed the pants out of Jack’s hand, knowing he had little choice to wear them.

"My first mate's clothes have to look almost as good as mine. That's why yours aren't quite as colourful," Jack said with a leer as he watched Will pull the pants on. "And see, just pull this cord and they open up so you can fuck me." His voice lowered and he leaned in. "Want you to fuck me over Pearl's wheel sometime soon."

Will groaned loudly at the image and Jack’s reasoning. “How could anyone help but love such a…colourful mate as you, Jack?” he sighed. Jack was Jack. That’s all there was to say about him. He wore kohl, swished around like a bad whore, but still could run you through with a sword at the blink of an eye. He was as mad as a hatter and Will must be too for loving him.

"Well no one, of course. I'm pretty much irresistible," Jack said, obviously starting to preen. "That's why I know I could come get you, and, unlike some people, you didn't have to be taught how irresistible I am. I like that in a bloke."

“I won’t be running into any other blokes who are competition, will I?” Will asked, pulling his shirt on now. “You never answered my question directly last night.”

"Just about everyone I meet wants me, but you don't have to worry about me doing anything," Jack said. "As long as you keep sweet talking me and fucking me like that I won't even notice them. Now that I have you why would I?"

“And you don’t mind that your crew might call you a sodomite?” Will asked carefully. He was still dealing with this whole thing and wanted to know how Jack dealt with it.

"Might? They've called me that and worse. They'll do the same to you, but it's all in fun," Jack said. "I think they're just jealous I got you, and mad I won't share."

“If I hear them call you anything like that, then I’m gonna throw them over board,” Will huffed.

"Now, now, Willie. We're all pirates. They're bound to have a bit of fun with us. They know better then to get out of hand," Jack said. "Now that you're a pirate too you can just insult them back."

“I’m not just a pirate, Jack,” Will scolded him. “I’m your first mate and it’s my job now to take care of you. Which means we have to have a little talk about the rum.”

"No, no, no. Pearl's the only one who tells me how much I can drink," Jack said as he backed away. "Don't need a mother, just need a first mate, so stop that idea right now."

“Jack…” Will said, following Jack as he backed away. He pressed him against the nearest wall and rubbed up against him. “You need a fucking keeper.”

"I'm the captain," Jack insisted with a pout. "You do what I tell you, not the other way around, except in bed. So just worry about learning to first mate stuff not my rum."

“Keeping you under control is definitely part of the first mate’s duties in my opinion. You know… when someone has too much rum, they can’t get it up? And I don’t like kissing anyone who smells like a tavern, not to say we can’t have a healthy amount to drink sometimes…”

"Whatever, it's time all good first mates were on deck with the captain and making sure the crew's all working," Jack said. He darted under Will's arm and opened the cabin door.

“Goddamn it, Jack,” Will groaned and chased after him. He already knew Jack was going to be a handful.

 

“Commodore Norrington, we’ve spotted a ship with black sails! It matches the description of the Black Pearl. What are your orders, Sir?” the crewman called out to Norrington from the crows nest.

"Run up a flag of parley. If the hostage is on board we can't risk firing on them. I'll talk to them. Once they agree and get close everyone else will clear the deck other then my aides," Norrington said.

“But they’re pirates, Sir!” the crewman said doubtfully. “Surely, you don’t…”

"If we kill the Governor's son-in-law he won't be pleased. Make sure the canons are ready if we need them." Orders given, he went to go over the plan with his aides one last time. He wasn't worried about them talking out of turn when this was all done.

“Aye, aye, Sir! Raise the flag of parley and keep your weapons at bay until commanded to attack,” the crewman yelled out.

Norrington watched as the Black Pearl grew closer. As soon as he saw them raise the flag of parley he breathed a sigh of relief and sent the crew below. He was pretty sure Turner wouldn't be in chains below decks and if anyone he couldn't trust saw him it would ruin his plans.

 

“That ship is flying the colours of parley,” Will said distastefully. “Don’t trust them, Jack. That’s one of Norrington’s ships.”

"Willie, we'll be ready and you keep your eyes open too," Jack said. "We'll at least see what they want to say before we decide if we want to capture their ship."

“Well, you stay behind me then Jack,” Will all but growled. “Norrington will have to get through me to get to you then.”

"But I like it more when you're behind me," Jack said with a pout. "I can work with the growly, possessive thing though. If I flirt with him will you throw me over the railing in front of everyone and stake your claim?"

Will came up behind Jack and pulled him back against his chest. “I’m not growly and possessive,” he growled again.

"Of course you're not, what was I thinking?" Jack asked as he started grinding his ass into Will's groin. "I think we can watch from here. Just going to have the men run up our parley flag then man the cannons."

Will stayed on the main deck holding Jack around his waist and watching over Jack’s shoulder as Norrington’s ship grew closer. “I’m not going back,” Will whispered into Jack’s ear. “No matter what, I’m staying with you.”

Jack actually snorted at that and twisted around in Will's arms. "Don't got much of a choice there anyway. I'll throw you in chains and sink every last ship in the Royal Navy if I that's what I have to do to keep you. I'm the captain remember. My crew don't leave whenever they want."

“And you called me the possessive one?” Will snorted and squeezed Jack’s ass.

"Just said I liked it. Didn't say you were the only one. I was the one that came after you, if you remember, because I didn't want that bitch to get you. Now give us a kiss and a grope then we need to see what he wants," Jack said.

Will looked up to see that the Pearl was pulling up next to Norrington’s ship. He was glad to see that the Black Pearl out manned and dwarfed the other ship. Seeing Norrington on the deck, he pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him to the point of ravishing him. He also made of point of grabbing Jack’s ass with both of his hands and nearly lifting him off the deck.

"Gonna fuck me over the railing in front of everyone, or should we get this over with so you can drag me to the cabin?" Jack asked after pulling in a few deep breaths.

“I’ll take option B,” Will huffed, but he had every intention to stay right by Jack’s side and to keep touching him in front of Norrington. He wanted everyone to know that Jack belonged to him.

"Well then, come to join my merry band of pirates, have you?" Jack called over as soon Norrington's ship was alongside.

Norrington gave both them a sceptical look. “I don’t think I would meet the requirements even though I’m in the royal navy.”

"What are you doing here, and why do you want to talk to us?" Will asked. He wanted to know what was going on, and, if he let Jack do all the taking that could take forever to find out.

“We have someone in common that we need to discuss. Miss Swann,” Norrington answered.

"Didn't you hear? I've been kidnapped. Traded myself to ensure the safety of Port Royal," Will said with an evil grin. "I'm a hero now right?"

“To me yes,” Norrington said quietly. “I have a proposal to you.”

"No one is proposing to my first mate," Jack hissed. "You try to take him back and I'll sink this and every other boat that sails out of that port."

“I wasn’t thinking about taking him back, I was thinking about having him declared dead.”

Will started laughing, using Jack to hold himself upright. "All this just to get Liz? Leave us alone and you can have her. You want my wedding ring to take back to her?"

“I can marry a widow,” Norrington coughed indignantly, “Not a abandoned, married woman.”

"I said you can tell her whatever you want. Maybe Jack gave you the ring as proof I'm dead. I'd never willingly take it off of course," Will said sarcastically.

“I would of course need proof,” Norrington agreed. “That would be adequate, but I would also need your word that you would not return to Port Royal.”

"I wasn't planning on going back there. No need to hurt Liz by letting her know I was happy to leave," Will said. He tossed his ring over to Norrington. "Are we done here? I believe my captain had mentioned something about him, me, and one of us bent over a railing."

Norrington caught the ring with a very pained look on his face. “You were born to be a pirate, Turner. Good luck to you.”

"You really gonna fuck me over the railing, Willie?" Jack asked, already ignoring Norrington. They hadn't gotten around to this part yet because Will's one hang up seemed to be sex in public.

“Either that or the crows nest,” Will said with a shrug. “One way or another you’re going to get fucked.”


End file.
